The Tape
by TheBestComicKing
Summary: A sequel to "Dear Edd". It's probably not as good as the original, but I gave it a shot. This time I was inspired by one of Hollywood Undead's Music.


I have absolutely no rights on anything in this material.

*Bleep*… Is this on? Oh yes it is. *Cough* Ok, so this is my first video journal of the day. Let me first address why I'm doing this… I am making myself this video journal, so I can cope with the crisis I have been having…

*****Door Opening*

Hey Double D!

Ed what are you doing? I'm in a middle of a video journal.

Sorry Double D, but Eddy told me to ask you if we can have a bag potato chip from the kitchen.

*Sigh*… Yes you can, Ed…

OK THANKS! *Door Slamming*

Well anyways. The crisis I've been trying to cope with is the fact that this girl named Marie Kanker is in the hospital for more then a week, along with a friend named Nazz. I am not sure what each of there conditions are. I really hope that the two are all right, especially Ma… Especially Marie because… because I need to let her know that I am sorry and… and that I love her… *sniff*… I'm sorry I… *sniff* I need a moment for a sec… So this week was a bit nerve wracking because of, again, the two girls' condition. I… I really hope that Marie is going to be fine and…

*****Door Slamming* YOU SON OF A BITCH!

MARIE, OH MY LOR… *Crash* WHAT ARE YOU DO-OH DEAR! *Crash*

I LOVED YOU DOUBLE D!

MARIE PLEAS CALM DOW… 

YOU MADE ME! BUT NO, YOU HATE ME! AND THESE TEARS ARE DEADLY! 

No Marie I loved you, and I feel very sorry for you!

YEAH, YOU FEEL BAD? YOU FEEL SAD? I'M SORRY, HELL NO FUCK THAT DOUBLE D!

Marie please let me expl… 

*Screaming and crashing*… IT WAS MY HEART DOUBLE D! IT WAS MY LIFE! YOU WERE MY START! BUT IT WAS YOUR KNIFE THAT KILLED IT!  
MARIE PLEASE! LET ME TELL YOU WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU… 

Hey Double D, what the hell is… OH SHIT!

*Screaming and crashing*

Eddy, RUN!

FUCK OFF YOU BITCH! *****Crash*** **GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU BIG TUB OF FUCK!

ED! HELP ME!

*Loud and rapid footsteps* What was the noise… OH GOD A KANKER!

*Grunts* FUCK YOU! *Grunts*

Eddy please! You're hurting…

KNOCK HER OUT ED!

I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL…

*Smack*

Good lord! Eddy! Ed! How could you do that!

It's ok Double D, she's still breathing. One of you should still call the cops or an ambulance though.

I call Eddy.

Ok then, lets take her downstairs on the couch Double D. But we need to tie her up or something until the cops come.

Eddy I don't think it's necessary to restrain her!

Double D, we need to do that for you and for your lover's sake, OK!

… Oh ok Eddy… but first let me turn off my camera… *Bleep*

*Bleep*… Ok, now the camera is on. So… this week, I got a call from the police about a tape that Marie had made for me before her suicide attempt. In her tape she expressed how much she hated me, for not calling or writing to her for such a long period of time. *Sniff* She screamed that I can't sleep and I would dream about it. Once I… I dream I wouldn't be able to sleep and scream about it. She was *sniff*… She was hoping I would lose my sanity because I would be filled with guilt and die without her. She was practically obsessed with me. And I can't believe how right she is. I feel very guilty that I didn't respond to her letters for so long. I wished… I wished I could of responded to her much earlier. And I *sniff*… And I can't even sleep because I'm so worried about her… I even feel like I've been dreaming about her everyday *sniff*… And… And it does make me want to scream every time I wake up from it…

*Door Slamming* Hey Double D!

My Lord, Eddy!

What? Why are you sniffing?

I'm in the middle of my video journal, Eddy. And please when you are about to come into my room, can you please knock first.

Yeah yeah, whatever Double D.

Anyways, what is you business Eddy?

Oh yeah, I came here to give you this…

GOOD LORD EDDY!

What?

Get that away form me IMMEDIATELY!

Hold on Sock Head, I'm giving you this for a reason.

Well what ever it is, I will not allow THIS anywhere near me!

Double D, just listen to me! I got this weird feeling or some kind of psychic sense shit that you might die or something. So take it.

No thank you Eddy. I can understand how concern you are, but I don't see any kind of logical reason why I should take that!

HEY DOUBLE D, I JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU ALL RIGHT! I don't want to see you dead or on the news or something! You don't have to use this if you don't need to, but just to keep your ass safe I want you to have it just in case, all right!

… All right then Eddy…

Good, see ya later Double D… I hope you'll recover. *Door Closing*

…Oh dear… Curse myself for having this kind of instrument… *Bleep*

*Bleep* There you go, it's on. Ok so for this week I was going to the court case for that incident I have previously mentioned… I… I… I saw Marie's whole family there… All in such a deep grief… *Sniff* I saw… During court I saw May cry for the whole time… And I listened from Lee, her mother, and May up in court answering to whatever my lawyer was asking and… Oh lord… I was… I was too… I feel so lost… The things that they expressed made me even more depressed. *Sob* I wish… *Sob* I wish I could undo everything, and told Marie earlier about *Sob*… About how… how much… I loved her… I never meant to do such thing for her… I should have been charged for manslaughter… I wish… I wish…

I wish I could have quit you, Double D. *Door Creaking*

*Gasp* Ma… Marie? What on… How on…

I wish I never missed you…

What?

I told you that I loved you… 

Marie please calm…

The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through, Double D… I was obsessed with the thought of you, but my pain just fucking grew and grew! How could you do this to me Double D, HOW!

Marie what are you doing with that!

Look at what I made for you Double D. It has your initial carved into it… I did it to myself too, especially my arms Double D. Your name's all over my arm, look…

*Gasp* Good Lord! Marie what, what are you? Marie, please put that down Marie! I don't want to hurt you with this!

It never was enough for you Double D, Huh? WHAT DID YOU WANT MORE FROM ME, HUH! I USE TO BE LOVE STRUCK DOUBLE D! NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M SO FUCKED UP!

MARIE PLEASE!

TIME TO DIE YOU BASTARD!

NOOOOOOOOOO!

*BOOM*

… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry Marie…


End file.
